Whatever This Is
by RueEmerson
Summary: Roman and Burgess decide to see what happens after that kiss. Prequel to "Kate Is Here."
1. That kiss

**_A/N: Because I have long shipped Roman and Burgess. Ruzek was never good enough for her. Takes place immediately after Burgess kissed Roman in S3:E19._**

Kim Burgess had no idea what had gotten into her. Kissing her partner, in the station no less, was the most outrageous thing she had ever done.

She avoided him for the remainder of the shift, keeping herself busy wherever Sean Roman wasn't.

Her problem was she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and found herself touching her lips repeatedly.

Stop it, she chastised herself. This was ridiculous! She palmed her forehead.

Kim looked around to see if anyone had noticed her erratic behavior.

Glancing at the clock, she realized her shift had ended and she nearly ran to her locker.

She swiftly changed and was shutting her locker when Sean materialized at her side. Before she could escape, he caged her between his solid chest and the lockers, and without pretense, he captured her mouth with his in a hungry kiss.

Kim grasped his uniform shirt in surprise but didn't push him away. She allowed herself to meld into his embrace.

When Sean came up for air, he pressed his forehead on hers.

"Come over tonight," he huskily whispered.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He released her and she slipped out of the room.

* * *

Kim drove around for a while, trying to decide if she should go or not. She wanted this but felt conflicted. In the end, she ended up at his place.

She knocked on Sean's door and he answered with a brooding expression.

He, too, had wondered what the hell he was doing and began to doubt whether this was a good idea.

Kim gave him a shy smile and he couldn't help but return it.

She was barely inside when Sean pushed her up against the door, his mouth on hers, his hands in her hair.

Now that he had a taste of her, he couldn't seem to stop.

She slid her arms over his shoulders and ran her fingers across the nape of his neck.

Sean finally broke the kiss but kept their bodies pressed together.

"I'm sorry about Adam and all that," he said before Kim interrupted him.

"Let's not talk about him, okay?" she softly said.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither wanting to move nor discuss what exactly they were doing.

"Are you hungry?" Sean finally asked. Kim smiled and nodded.

They quietly ate sandwiches before retiring to the couch to mindlessly watch TV.

As primetime gave way to news and talk shows, Kim stood and stretched.

"I should go," she said, looking down at Sean. He caught her hand.

"Stay," he said. She started to protest.

"Please? No funny business, I promise. Just spend the night with me," he pleaded, his eyes searching hers.

Unable to deny the man who always had her back, Kim slept in Sean's bed that night, his body curled around hers. Before dawn she crept out of his place and went home to freshen up before their next shift.

* * *

They didn't talk about whatever this was or touch when they were around the precinct, knowing that as partners they would face so much scrutiny from the sarge, not to mention Ruzek and his team.

At least Jay and Erin begrudgingly had Voight's blessing. They knew Platt would disapprove and permanently separate them.

Days into their newfound relationship, Sean arrived at Kim's place one evening with food and movies.

She grinned at him when she let him in. He had told her he had plans for them but wouldn't give her any details.

"So what do we have here?" she asked, attempting to reach for the pizza box in his hands. He gave her a cocky grin and pushed past her toward the kitchen.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said.

* * *

They sat on the couch as they ate pepperoni pizza, laughing and groaning as they watched "Spaceballs" and "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." When the final credits rolled, Kim turned to Sean, her eyes sparkling.

"Best date ever. I wouldn't have pegged you a sarcastic space junkie," she said.

"Just wait until I get you hooked on 'Firefly,'" he replied, reaching out to wipe sauce from the corner of her mouth.

Their eyes locked and the heat in the room rose by 10 degrees.

Seconds after their lips met, Sean pulled Kim to him and she straddled his lap. He let out a moan when she rocked on his rapidly growing erection.

"Bed," she whispered against his lips. He pulled back slightly and looked at her with hooded eyes.

"You sure?" he hoarsely asked. She answered by tugging him up and pulling him toward her bedroom.

As their clothes fell away, Sean hesitated as he hovered over her.

"I didn't bring anything," he said. Kim smiled up at him, lightly touching the side of his face.

"IUD," she replied. "I know we're both clean."

He shifted and settled between her thighs, sinking into her. She closed her eyes and happily sighed.

 _ **A/N: Will write more on this ship, maybe even add onto this one, if I hear you want it.**_


	2. Good morning

_**A/N: You asked for more so here you go!** _

Sean woke to the sound of sirens and automatically shot up, startling Kim, who had been curled against his side. He glanced around, temporarily disoriented, before remembering he was at Kim's place, in Kim's bed. With her. Naked.

They had crossed the line from on-duty partners to off-duty partners.

Kim touched his arm, sleepily gazing at him with that perpetual smile of hers. Sean settled back down and she resumed her spot pressed against him with her head on his shoulder. She idly ran her hand across his bare chest in a soothing motion.

"Should we talk about this?" Sean asked, his voice deeper and rougher having just woken up. He caught her hand to still it.

"Do we need to?" Kim sincerely replied. She lifted her head and propped it up on her other hand so she could peer at him. His blue eyes met her brown ones.

"Do you regret it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No," he honestly replied, reaching out and carding his fingers through her hair. "I just wonder what this is going to mean for us later on. I don't want to hurt you."

Kim knew they were playing with fire—her having ended it with Adam and him with Jenn—getting involved with another officer.

"Let's make a deal, then," Kim said, "that we always talk to each other. Even when we're mad at the other, even when we want to clam up and lick our wounds alone. No secrets and no hiding from each other."

"Maybe all romantic relationships have a shelf life," she added, referring to his comment from the dating app bust. "And even if this one ends, we could still come out the other side as friends rather than foes. What do you think?"

Sean stared at her for a long moment then nodded before giving her a cocky grin.

"But right now I don't really feel like talking anymore," he said, pulling her head down to his with one hand as he urged her body over his with the other hand.

* * *

When Sean exited Kim's place in the morning, he failed to notice Adam's car down the street.

Adam scowled as he watched Sean get in his car and drive away. It was obvious Sean had stayed the night given his smug and satisfied expression and that pissed Adam off immensely.

He slammed his hand against the steering wheel before peeling out of his parking spot.

* * *

Erin eyeballed Kim in the locker room later that day and tried to hide a smile.

"Have a good night?" Erin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kim blushed and self-consciously glanced around.

"That obvious?" Kim replied, sheepishly looking at Erin.

"Girl, there's nothing wrong with being happy. But you might want to tone down that sappy grin on your face or Platt is going to know something is up," Erin advised, her eyes smiling.

"Oh, god," Kim said mortified and covered her face in embarrassment.

Erin laughed and pulled her friend in for hug.

"You'll be fine," she reassured Kim.

"Easy for you to say," Kim murmured.

* * *

For his part, Sean acted like nothing had happened last night and only rolled his eyes when Platt commented to Kim that she looked different.

"Are you using a new moisturizer, Burgess?" Platt asked when they arrived at the counter for their assignment. "Because you are positively glowing."

Kim nodded and forced herself not to blush or give Sean a side-glance.

Once they were in the squad car, Sean burst out laughing.

"That was priceless," he said as he put the car in gear.

Kim swatted his arm and sighed.

"That wasn't funny," she said with a nervous giggle. "This is all your fault."

Sean looked at her in mock disbelief.

"If I recall correctly, you're the one who invited me to take a shower with you. I can't help it if you want me all the time," he kidded her.

Kim stifled a groan and laid her head back on the headrest, willing her flamed cheeks to cool it.

The radio squawked and into action they went, pushing their personal lives aside.


	3. Caught or not?

**_A/N: Thanks for all the encouragement! Really got motivated with this chapter and I promise there is much more to come. Want to give a quick shout out to fellow shipper on YouTube—HawkeyeGin13—who keeps the dream alive with her vids._**

Kim refrained from reaching for Sean's hand while they sat at the pub table at Molly's after their shift.

Outside of the bullpen, they really had to watch themselves at the bar. Any casual touch could be misconstrued by any officer, fireman, or med staff and get back to the sarge in a hot minute.

They had been together nearly a month now and she badly wished they could go public without jeopardizing their jobs.

Sean was grinning at her like a fool when he suddenly sobered up and frowned. Kim turned to follow his stare as she watched Jay, Mouse, and Adam wander in.

She whipped her head back to Sean and gave him a tight smile.

"Let's just go," she said, grabbing her cell phone off the tabletop. He gave her a grim smile and nodded.

The past couple of weeks Adam had been trying to pick a fight every time he encountered Sean alone in the corridor or on the street. To date Sean had kept his cool, but with great difficulty.

As they walked by the Intelligence Unit, Sean gave them a nod as acknowledgement when Adam spoke.

"So I see you're finally hitting that," he commented with a flick of the hand toward Kim.

Sean tensed. Jay and Mouse incredulously stared at Adam, their mouths agape. Stunned at her former fiancé's remark, Kim froze in place.

"What did you just say?" Sean ominously asked in a low voice, turning to face Adam.

"You heard me," Adam replied, daring Sean to come at him.

"Ruzek," Jay warned, glancing between Sean and Adam, as Mouse put one foot on the floor, preparing to separate them.

"I know you didn't just disrespect a fellow officer, and a lady at that," Sean said through clinched teeth, his eyes narrowed.

Adam just cockily smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

Kim laid a hand on Sean's forearm in an effort to steer him away. He tenderly looked at her for a moment and saw her eyes pleading before he coldly looked back at Adam.

"You owe her an apology," he stated.

"I don't owe her anything," Adam retorted. "She's the one who broke it off and left me for your tail."

Kim let out a shocked gasp. Sean bit down hard on his tongue with every bit of restraint he had—for everything within him wanted to pummel Adam to point the man would never be able to move again.

"That's enough," Mouse quietly commanded as he motioned for Kim to get Sean out of there.

"What the hell, man?" Kim heard Jay say as she ushered Sean out of Molly's.

Erin gave Kim a questioning look as she passed them on her way in.

* * *

Sean didn't say a word on the drive back to his place.

"I'm really sorry," Kim whispered as he unlocked the front door and held it open for her.

"It's not your fault," he replied as he tossed his keys on the counter. "Ruzek has had it out for me since day one."

Kim wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his back.

"But you don't deserve that," she softly said.

Sean turned around and caught her chin to peer into her eyes.

"No, you're the one who doesn't deserve to be treated like that. He had no right to say that stuff about you," he said. Then with a smirk, he added, "You know I'd gladly kill him for you."

Kim gave him a sad smile.

"That's sweet of you to say," she said. "But I don't think you'd look good in orange."

He laughed and hugged her close.

* * *

They were sound asleep when Kim's phone rang. Kim was locked tight in Sean's embrace; she had one of Sean's arms as pillow and his other arm was wrapped around her, his face buried in her neck.

He grunted when she untangled herself and blindly searched for her jeans. The phone dinged to indicate a voice message by the time she located it. She squinted to see the time: 3:37 a.m.

She immediately wondered who in her family was hurt or dying. Clicking on the voice mailbox without looking at the caller, she was startled to hear Adam's voice.

"Kim, I'm really sorry about earlier. There was no excuse for me acting that way. I hope you can forgive me. I love you and I really miss you. I want us to get back together. I'll do anything you want, get married right away, if that's what you want. Please, baby."

Kim choked back a sob. She tossed the phone back on the floor with her jeans and crawled back into Sean's bed.

"Who called?" Sean groggily asked as she burrowed into his chest, hiding her tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, instantly becoming alert, as he felt wetness seep into his shirt.

"It was Adam," she said, her voice muffled. "He apologized and begged for me to take him back."

Sean sighed and soothingly rubbed her back. Ruzek really was a piece of work, playing with her emotions.

"What do you want?" he gently asked. "Do you want to take him back? I would understand if you did since you were engaged and all."

Kim leaned back and stared at him in disbelief.

"No, I don't want him back in my life! Are you kidding?" she adamantly replied, shaking her head. "He was in love with idea of being in love. He never thought about me or what I wanted."

Sean wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Don't doubt that I want you to be happy—wherever and with whoever you want," he said. "Like you've told me before, I'm here for you, too."

Kim gave him a half smile.

"Can we put this behind us and just go back to sleep?" she asked.

Sean nodded and pulled her to him before tugging the covers over them.

* * *

Kim roused in the morning light to the sound of Sean taking a shower.

She laid there half awake as she heard him get out and turn on his electric razor to shave. When he finished, she watched him as he wandered into the bedroom without his towel, heading straight for his dresser.

He caught her staring as he donned a pair of briefs. She furiously blushed.

Sean raised an eyebrow before diving onto the bed, trapping her in the sheets underneath him. Kim giggled as he nuzzled her with his damp hair.

He lifted his head and then captured her lips with his. The kiss swiftly went from playful to heated. She tried to push the sheets down to bring his body closer to hers but he resisted.

"We'll be late to work," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead before reluctantly pulling away. "Wouldn't want Platt to be suspicious."

She huffed and threw back the covers, knowing he was right.

* * *

"Roman and Burgess, I need to talk to you," Platt gruffly said when they appeared in front of her, pointing to the conference room.

Platt joined them, wearing her poker face as usual. Both of them stood there, their hands on their belts, patiently waiting for whatever she had say.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Platt asked.

They glanced at each other with deer-in-the-headlights looks. Both frantically tried to recall who knew about them and might have spilled the beans to their boss of all people.

"Well, Sarge, we, uhh," Kim answered, desperately looking at Sean for help.

"We were going to tell you, but …" Sean helplessly added.

"But what? Why did I have to find out this way?" Platt asked, pulling a poster from behind her back.

Both nearly breathed a sigh in relief when she thrust the fundraising poster at Sean.

"I'll have you know I'm a dodgeball champion," Platt said. "I want in."

"No problem, Sarge. Be happy to have you on the team," Sean quickly said. The dodgeball tournament was several weeks off and the teams were still forming. All entry fees and admission would benefit the children's charity he supported.

"Sorry we didn't tell you before. We didn't know you played, Sarge," Kim interjected.

"That's okay, Burgess. I don't normally brag about it," Platt replied, flexing and popping her fingers.

Sean stifled an eye roll when Platt walked away.


	4. Into the darkness

As Kim faded in and out of consciousness, she could hear Sean calling out her name.

"Damn it, Burgess! Stay with me!" he frantically told her. She could feel him touching her face.

She heard sirens in the background and Sean shouting into his radio that an officer was down.

"C'mon, Kim, don't do this! Please," he anxiously said as she felt him cradle her in his lap.

She faintly smiled before the blissful blackness consumed her.

* * *

Sean had never cried so much in his life, his face buried in the starched white sheet, his hand clutching Kim's limp one.

Twelve hours had passed since the perp had body-slammed into Kim and her head had cracked against the brick wall.

The doctors at Gaffney Chicago Medical Center still didn't know if or when she would come out of the coma and whether she had a permanently disabling injury.

If only he had gotten there seconds sooner, Sean replayed in his mind, she would be lying his bed rather than this hospital bed.

Several patrolmen from the precinct had stopped by to show their support the moment they got the news. Sergeant Platt had stayed for a while, helping Sean with Internal Affairs. Half of the members of the Intelligence Unit were camped out in the waiting room.

Her mom and sister came as soon as they were notified about Kim's condition. The perp was behind bars as the district attorney prepared charges, including assault of an officer.

But none of that mattered to Sean. He just wanted Kim to wake up and smile at him again.

Hours stretched into days.

Sean refused to leave her side other than to go to the bathroom. He got combative when the sarge, the nurses, and her mother all repeatedly suggested he go home. He camped out in the stiff recliner in Kim's room, barely moving or eating the food that Erin insisted on bringing him.

* * *

On the fifth day, as Sean sat hunched over her with his forehead on her thigh, Kim weakly squeezed his hand and croaked out his name.

After a flurry of checking her vitals and running tests, the med staff told her she would recover without any lasting effects. They wanted to keep her overnight just to be sure and then would release her the next day.

Relieved by the news, her family told her they would let her rest and stop by her place later in the week to check on her. While they said their goodbyes, Sean contacted the sarge that Kim was awake and would be fine and then asked her to share the news with the rest of the team.

In the quiet in the afternoon, Sean and Kim were watching the TV when Adam walked in.

"Hey," he said to Kim, ignoring Sean and walking to the other side of Kim's bed. "I just heard. I'm glad you're doing okay."

Adam then pointedly looked at Sean, who was now standing near Kim's side.

"You mind giving us a minute?" Adam asked. Kim reached for Sean's hand and shook her head.

"We've got nothing to talk about Adam," she said. "It's over between you and me. Please go."

Adam stared at her for a moment as he processed her words. He saw the resolve on her face and the protectiveness of Sean's stance. And for the first time since they had split up, he finally resigned himself to the fact he and Kim would never get back together.

He quietly exited the room, and with one final look over his shoulder at the two of them, he left.

* * *

As night fell, the nurses tried to insist Sean leave so Kim could get her rest.

The third time one politely urged him to go, Kim interrupted her.

"I want him to stay," she said. The nurse gave her a stern look.

"Unfortunately, only immediate family are allowed overnight," she replied, glancing at Sean. "We let it slide before due to the nature of her case. But now that she's recovering, I can't condone it."

Kim flashed her trademark smile at the nurse and without missing a beat spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm guessing he didn't tell you earlier. He's not just my partner, he's my husband."

Shocked, the nurse looked at Kim and then Sean and back to Kim.

"No, he didn't mention it," she stuttered, frowning.

"Probably because we've not told our parents or our boss yet. You can see how that would be a little awkward," Kim replied, still smiling. Roman bit back a grin.

The nurse gave her a tight smile.

"We would appreciate it if you'd keep that news to yourself," Kim added.

"Yes, ma'am," she said backing out of the room and closing the door.

Sean sat on the edge of bed and chuckled.

"I can't believe you delivered that with a straight face," he said. "Remind me to never play poker with you."

Kim laughed and then shoved him away.

"You'd better get in the shower if you think you're sleeping with me tonight," she instructed. "You stink."


	5. You do care

Dressed in his gym shirt and shorts swiped from his duffle that Jay had kindly retrieved from his locker and dropped off early on, Sean laid on his side curled against Kim in the hospital bed that was surprisingly wide enough to accommodate them both.

They both managed to sleep despite the constant stream of nurses checking Kim's vitals every couple of hours.

That's how their sarge found them early the next morning when she arrived on the floor and peered into the room through the slightly ajar door. Sean's chin was pressed atop Kim's head and an arm wrapped around her waist, the sheets tangled around them.

Platt had suspected something was up between her patrol officers with how distraught Roman had been throughout the whole ordeal and this confirmed it. She understood partners were close, but had Burgess still been paired with Atwater, Platt was pretty sure he wouldn't be laying in her hospital bed with her.

Platt stepped away from the doorway and went to the nurses' station.

"I'm Kim Burgess' commanding officer. I'd like to know when she will be released and when she will be fit for duty," she stated to the male nurse sitting at the desk.

"Her doctor is making his rounds right now. Let me see if I can get him for you," the nurse replied. Moments later, he returned with the doctor.

Platt repeated her questions to the older man.

"I plan to release her later today, but I would recommend she be put on administrative leave for at least week to ensure she doesn't have any complications or set backs," he said.

Platt nodded in agreement.

"And what about her partner? What would you recommend for him?" she asked.

"Personally, as a veteran, I would say get him back on duty as soon as possible so he doesn't have any more time to rehash what happened," he said. "However, from a medical perspective, I would recommend he also be put on administrative leave for a week, too, because I would suspect he will be consistently wanting to check on her condition and therefore be distracted on the job."

With one more glance at her sleeping patrol officers, Platt left.

* * *

Kim had barely settled on her couch when Sean threw a blanket over her lap.

"I'm not an invalid, Sean," she protested as he tucked it around her.

"Doc says you need to take it easy," he replied as they heard a knock on the door.

Figuring it was the takeout he ordered, Sean opened the door only to find their sarge standing there.

"Roman," Platt acknowledged.

"Sarge," he said, stepping back to let her in. Kim sat up straighter as the sarge entered.

"Burgess, how are you feeling?" Platt asked as she sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Better, Sarge," Kim replied, trying not to glance at Sean, who came to stand next to the couch and was trying not to fidget.

"Good. I talked to the doctor and he said you need another week to rest up, and I agree," Platt said. Kim smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she said. Platt turned her head toward Sean.

"Sit down, Roman. You're making me anxious," Platt said, waving him to the couch.

He perched on the edge of the couch, leaving considerable space between himself and Kim.

"The doctor also recommended you take the week off, too, and I also agreed," Platt told Sean.

He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"I appreciate that," he said.

Platt was quiet for a minute, staring at both of them.

"I talked to the doctor this morning while you two were asleep," she commented, letting her statement sink in and waiting for their reaction.

Sean sighed and finally met Platt's eyes.

"Look, Sarge …" he said when Platt lifted a hand to stop him.

"I frankly don't care what you two do on your own time. Keep your personal business at home and your head on straight while on patrol, and we will be fine. But we will have a problem if I start seeing or hearing stuff while you're on my watch. Understood?" she said eyeing them both.

"Understood," they said in unison, astonished by her subtle blessing.

"See you in a week then," Platt said before letting herself out.


	6. More than friends

**_A/N: So this will give you the fluffy feels …_**

Sean was in love with Kim.

He knew it the moment she had asked him in the stairwell if he was about to profess his love for her. Sure he had begged it off with a pained laugh and saying he was hurt. At the time she wasn't his to have anyway; Ruzek had very much been in the picture then.

As he stared at the ceiling, Sean realized he wanted to be the only man in Kim's life.

He knew that the moment she invited him into her bedroom, into the bed where Ruzek had slept with her, the very bed in which he lay in now. It wasn't that Kim was seeing anyone else, but they never really had defined their relationship. They didn't have pet names for each other and didn't even claim one another as boyfriend-girlfriend even though they were friends and lovers. It was what it was.

Because of that, Sean also wanted to make Kim his, both permanently and for real.

He knew that the moment she fibbed to the nurse about them being secretly married. They had yet to move in together, based on his previous experience, and had been switching places off and on for months now. They were still hiding their relationship from everyone at the precinct—although he was pretty sure everyone knew—and been mum for the most part to their families.

Kim shifted on the bed, and with her eyes closed, turned toward him.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she sleepily murmured.

"You," he softly said. She hummed and curled against his side.

"Marry me," Sean said, brushing his fingers across her cheek.

"Hmmmmm," Kim responded, still caught in the vortex between sleep and wakefulness. His words finally seeped into her brain and she became fully awake. "Wait, what?"

"Marry me," he repeated.

Kim struggled to sit up and look at him in the dim light, surprise written on her face.

"I want to be your husband," Sean added, gazing up at her. "I want to take care of you and be there for you every night when you come home from whatever crime you're solving or case you're investigating."

He knew she was destined for the Major Crimes division or Intelligence Unit; while he would probably take over for the sarge someday. That or be running his security firm full-time.

Kim placed a hand on his chest and gave him a shy smile, the spot between her eyes furrowed. He covered her hand with his and his dimples deepened as he smiled.

"We already act like a married couple," Sean reasoned. "We share each other's food, finish each other's thoughts, pick up after each other. Let's make it legal and piss off Platt."

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she nodded.

"Just think, no more figuring out where our stuff is between apartments," he said as he playfully tugged on her nightshirt. "No more forgetting our phones [her] or wallets [him] or whatever in one place or the other."

She laughed and settled back down into his embrace.

"A girl could get used to that," Kim said as she dreamily drifted back to sleep.

When she woke later, she discovered she was alone in her bed and wondered if she had dreamed the whole proposal thing—until she spotted a piece of paper on Sean's pillow.

"Don't move until I return," the note read.

"Seriously?" Kim said aloud as she tossed back the covers. "He can't be serious."

"Serious as a heart attack," Sean called from the hallway. "For once, follow orders, woman."

Kim fell back onto her pillow and stared at the bedroom doorway.

Sean appeared, dressed in street clothes, moments later with a tray of chocolate chip pancakes from her favorite diner along with a couple of glasses of orange juice. Kim re-situated herself in the bed to sit up against the headboard.

"Sean," she exclaimed when he lowered it into her lap and scooted in next to her before reaching for one of the forks.

"Don't go expecting this very often when we're married, but I thought we could make an exception this time," he said as he dug his fork into the stack.

"Sean Roman, you are determined to make me cry," Kim said, giving him puppy eyes.

"Naw, I just want to make you sappy happy," he said with a smirk as he shoved a bite into his mouth.

She bumped her shoulder against his with a grin and reached for her juice.

 ** _A/N: Don't forget to follow and favorite this story ... thanks so much! Drop a review if so inclined.  
_**


	7. Looks can be deceiving

**_A/N: Still two more weeks before we see more Romgess!_**

"What did I tell you two?!" Platt yelled when she caught Kim straddling Sean's lap on a locker room bench. "We are going to have a problem right here, right now."

With a grim face, Kim peered up at the sarge as she marched toward them and then back at Sean, who had his head tilted. He winced.

"Burgess, I distinctly remember telling you and Roman that—" Platt huffed, stopping mid-sentence when she neared them.

Sean's appearance belied what Platt thought she had witnessed. They weren't making out like she thought when she rounded the corner.

There was clearly blood trickling down the side of Sean's neck, his face scratched up, his hair ruffled, and Kim was doctoring and patching him up.

"What happened here?" Platt asked, worriedly glancing between her uniformed patrolmen.

"Got into an altercation on the job," Sean gruffly replied. Kim sighed as she gingerly applied triple aid antibiotic gel to his cuts.

"Roman was trying to separate two women fighting over fruit at the farmer's market," Kim explained. "They both apparently wanted the same apples."

"More like a cat fight, complete with clawing and hissing," Sean snapped at the sarge. "Next time a call comes in about two broads going at it, I'm conveniently going to be on a personal break."

Platt rolled her eyes when she suddenly noticed the slim sapphire and diamond band on Kim's ring finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" she demanded, pointing at Kim's left hand.

"What do you mean?" Kim innocently asked, meeting Sean's eyes with a gleam in her own, as she finished bandaging.

"Are you being smart with me, Burgess?" Platt retorted, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sarge," Kim replied, removing herself from Sean's lap and gathering up the first aid kit then facing Platt.

Sean refrained himself from looking smug when Platt once again pointed at Kim's left hand with a raised eyebrow. Kim sweetly smiled at Platt.

"It means I'm getting married," she said.

Platt opened and closed her mouth as she stared at both of them before she finally got a hold of herself.

"Well, then. I suppose I should extend my congratulations," she said, giving Kim a tight smile. She then eyed Sean. "Is this going to become an issue in the future?"

"No, ma'am," Sean said, standing up next to Kim and placing his hands on his belt.

Platt pursed her lips and gave them a terse nod before exiting then locker room.

"That went better than I expected," Kim whispered. Sean smirked at her before following her out.

* * *

Adam was coming down the stairs with Al behind him when Kim and Sean appeared on the floor. They were laughing about something, Sean's left hand casually resting at Kim's lower back as they meandered toward the sarge for their next assignment. Adam bristled even though he knew full well it was over between him and Kim.

"Keep moving," Al quietly encouraged. Adam scowled but did what he was told. Neither Kim or Sean glanced in his direction as he passed them. He skidded to a halt when he noticed the blue glimmer on Kim's hand as she placed it on the counter and leaned toward the sarge.

Al grabbed Adam's arm and steered him toward the stairwell.

"I said keep moving," he sternly barked. Adam yanked his arm from his partner but descended the stairs just as Voight came through the door.

Al gave Voight a subtle tilt of the head before tossing Adam the keys.

"Start the car, kid. I'll be out in a minute," Al said, motioning Adam outside. Adam gave him a look but didn't argue. Voight observed it all and cocked his head at Al once Adam was gone.

"Burgess and Roman are getting hitched," Al quietly told Voight.

"So?" Voight asked, folding his arms.

"Ruzek is not taking it well," Al returned.

"He needs to get over it," Voight gravelly commented. "He and Burgess have been over for nearly a year. Introduce him to someone, get him laid, do something to make him forget her."

Al stared at his old friend for a moment and sighed.

Voight clasped his hand on Al's shoulder and gave him a wry smile.

"To be young again, huh?" he said.

Al chuckled and slapped Voight on the back before stepping into the sunlight.

* * *

Erin and Jay were sitting across the table from Kim and Sean at a local burger joint swapping stories when Sean's phone rang. Seeing it was related to his security business, he excused himself and answered.

Jay leaned back, his arm draped across the back of Erin's chair, and grinned at the two women, who immediately leaned toward each other and started chatting in low voices.

"I'm not kidding," Erin softly said to Kim, whose eyes were wide with amazement. "Al enrolled Ruzek in a matchmaking service. Told him it was an early birthday present."

Kim covered her mouth, but a laughing snort escaped anyway. Erin nodded with a raised eyebrow and wry smile.

Sean reappeared and glanced between the two women who were noticeably trying to stifle their laughter and then at Jay, who just shrugged.


	8. It's a hot one

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this. Binging on Seasons 2 and 3 to make sure I'm getting this right. Warning you now about this chapter:_** ** _SMUT ALERT!_**

Sean barely got Kim inside the door of his place before he had her pinned against it, his mouth on hers, his hands working to pull her hair out of its ponytail, his arousal hard against her abdomen.

They had been at the gym working out and he had been so turned on as she did her strength training circuit, he had been sorely tempted to jump her bones right then and there on the mat in front of everyone.

He slid his hands down her sides and lifted her up so her could press himself between her thighs. She clung to him as he grinded against her and kissed the side of her throat.

"Been needing this, needing you," Sean hotly breathed in her ear.

Kim started to complain that she was all sweaty but lost all train of thought when he rocked at just the right angle against her core. She nearly climaxed at the friction, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades and whimpering.

That spurred him to set her back on her feet long enough to assist her in removing the offending clothes before hoisting her up again and sliding home in one swift thrust.

They both moaned in pleasure at the sensation. He nipped at the skin along her collarbone as she tightened her legs around his waist, throwing her head back against the door.

"You … flexing ... stretching," Sean grunted as their bodies found that familiar rhythm, "I nearly came … just … watching you."

His words combined with him ramming his pelvis against her sweet spot every time he slammed up into her quickly drove Kim over the edge.

"Sean," she whined, arching her spine, her body clinching his and bathing him in hot liquid. He tightened his hold on her and erratically pounded into her seeking his own release.

He soon let out a groan as he strained against her and his seed pumped out of him, prompting her to cry out as a second climax gripped her.

As their rocking and breathing slowed, he leaned into her, bracing a hand against the door to hold them both up. He rested his forehead on hers and gave her a satisfied grin.

"I love you," he huskily said.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Sean gently lowered her onto her feet, but she kept her arms around his neck to keep her legs steady.

"Maybe we should go to the gym together more often," Kim cheekily suggested, a sparkle in her eyes. The corner of his mouth quirked.

* * *

They were sitting in an unmarked squad car in plain clothes on a stakeout waiting for the perp to come home when Sean proposed for the second time.

"Let's get married," he said.

Kim looked at him and laughed.

"We are getting married, remember?" she said, wiggling her left hand in his direction. He rolled his eyes.

"I mean let's get serious about settling on a place—yours or mine, setting a date, and tying the knot," he replied. "We can even elope if you want."

Kim stared at him a moment, twisting in her seat so she could face him.

"What brought this on?" she curiously asked.

"I'm ready for us to stop living between apartments," Sean told her matter-of-fact. She understood where he was coming from and agreed. It was becoming a hassle remembering when and where they were going to be any given night.

"Not to mention I'm ready to be marked as yours. I want it to be official so I don't have to keep explaining myself," he added, referring to certain clients fawning over him and making sexual innuendos as he served as their bodyguard. He tried hard to keep it professional, but he was tired of fending them off, having to repeatedly reminding them he was already claimed.

That was one of the things that Kim admired about Sean the most—his loyalty to her and his thinking that a golden band on his hand would stop women from throwing themselves at him.

She broke one of their self-imposed on-duty rules and reached out to run her fingers across the nape of his neck and into his short hair.

"Okay," she said. "Let's start moving my stuff into your place this weekend."

"How about instead we elope this weekend? Really throw Platt into a tailspin," he half-joked.

Although their sarge had reluctantly gave them her blessing—she continually reminded them that she didn't ever want to see any PDA—she still thought cops marrying cops was a bad idea.

And even though she really did respect both of her patrol officers, Platt not-so-subtly kept hinting to Kim she should reconsider yoking herself to Sean, so long as they were partners, perhaps waiting until she returned to the Intelligence Unit. Kim and Sean let Platt dispense advice since she was their superior, after all, but they largely ignored it.

Another thing was Kim's mom was pushing for a big wedding; his dad didn't care.

Sean wanted whatever Kim wanted. But he also wished for it to be done already, one way or the other.

Truth be told, Kim didn't want much fanfare either—she was perfectly happy to have a small simple ceremony like the sarge's wedding to Mouch. She hadn't really considered eloping, but now as she pondered it, it didn't seem all that bad of an idea.

"Tell you what, let's toss a coin after shift to see what we do this weekend. Heads, we move. Tails, we tie the knot," Kim said, eyeing Sean.

"Are you serious?" he said with a slight smile with his surprised expression. She nodded.

"Why not? Seize the day and all that carpe diem stuff," she replied.

"Okay," he said, when he noticed movement in his peripheral vision. He went into police mode and straightened.

"There's Miller now," Sean said, resting his hand on the key in the ignition, ready to start the engine. Kim immediately dialed Voight on her cell and reported in, to which he told her to stay put until he gave the signal to move in.

By the time they raided the perp's home, pursued another assailant in a foot chase across three blocks as dusk fell, wrestled that man to the ground, and reported back to the station, all plans for the weekend were forgotten.


	9. I can handle it

"I still don't like it," Sean said, leaning against the frame of their bedroom door, watching Kim as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

She paused and sighed, looking at him. She had on a royal blue slinky dress that revealed more than Sean would have liked, strappy high heels, and her hair loosely curled around her face.

"Sean, we've been over this," Kim replied as she peered into the mirror and flicked the mascara brush once more.

She and Erin were going to pose as high-end call girls tonight in an effort to draw out Derek Calloway, the leader of a prostitution ring. Sean and Jay were dead set against it and tried to forbid their women from doing it, jointly pleading with Voight. But both Erin and Kim had convinced Voight this was their unit's last hope, a final ditch effort to trap the scumbag since nothing else had seemed to work.

"It's not like we're going in alone," Kim said as she whisked a brush through her hair and then fingered her engagement ring before slipping it off and placing it on the dresser.

She turned to Sean and appraised what he was wearing—his street clothes and Kevlar vest—reminding herself her husband-to-be looked mighty fine in a pair of jeans.

The whole team would be on standby and ready to move in the moment Kim and Erin were introduced to Derek. They had been strategically "handpicked" by lower level members who were looking to flip on Derek for a lesser sentence to get a private session with the man.

"It doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," Sean muttered. "What if the operation goes sideways, they hurt you, or worse …" He didn't want to think about how Kim and Erin could be assaulted, raped, or even killed.

Kim cupped his face in her hands and smiled.

"Then you'll be there to rescue me," she said, her brown eyes gazing into his blue ones. "Besides, think of all the women we are going to be saving by bringing this guy down."

The more she volunteered as a victim's advocate, the more strongly she felt about being part of the solution. This was one of those cases to believe in, even if she was potentially placing herself in danger in the process.

Sean gave her a half smile. As much as he hated her risking herself for the cause, he wholeheartedly supported her decision to fight on the behalf of sexual assault and abuse victims.

"If he touches you, I will kill him," he growled as he pulled her close. Kim laughed and slid her arms around his neck.

"So possessive," she said. "I think I kind of like it."

* * *

As Erin and Kim were led deep into the club where Derek was, Erin made casual conversation to tip off the team where exactly she and Kim were located.

She was wired with a one-way audio that transmitted to Mouse's radio through the necklace she wore, but not video, and neither her or Kim were armed, not even with a knife—a fact that had infuriated Jay and Sean even more.

Kim had tried to defuse their tempers by reminding them she and Erin had extensive self-defense training recently thanks to Antonio and they could quite easily kill a man by hand if the need arose.

That temporarily placated the men to know their women were badasses.

"This is one long dark hallway," Erin commented. One of the men with them, who was not in on the drop, Eric, glared at her.

"Problem, sweetheart?" he snidely asked. Erin shrugged as they made their way further into the recesses of the club, which was housed in an old airport terminal.

"My feet hurt," she saucily replied. "Are we getting closer?"

Kim, feigning wide-eyed innocence, grasped Erin's arm and pointed.

"Look at that lime green door," she exclaimed. "That's one of my favorite colors. I never thought to paint with that color."

David, one of the men angling for a deal, snorted as he opened it.

They were met by two bodyguards who immediately started to pat Kim and Erin down as they entered the small room.

"Hey watch it," Erin snapped at the particularly handsy one on her, slapping at his hand that cupped her breast. "I don't give it away for free."

Kim gasped when the one on her palmed her butt but said nothing.

They were then shoved toward Derek, who was seated on a leather sofa and appraising them with an unreadable expression. He was a well-dressed man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes who obviously took pride in himself. Derek stood and motioned for them to twirl around so he review them from head to toe.

The lower level members had informed the team that Derek always "test-drove" the women he intended to present to his most elite clients.

"Like what you see?" Erin remarked. Derek eyed her and gave her a cool smile.

"You're pretty mouthy," he said.

"My clients seem to like it," she haughtily replied with a raised eyebrow and hand on hip.

Derek eyed Kim, who quietly stood next to Erin, her eyes downcast.

"What about you?" he asked Kim. "You feisty, too?"

Kim gave him a shy smile.

"I'm new to this. What do you like?" she said in almost a whisper.

Derek gave her a smile that sent chills down her spine. This is why I do what I do, she resolutely told herself, to take down evil men like Derek. She kept the shy smile plastered on her face.

"I like for my women to submit to whatever the client wants," he replied. He caressed Kim's bare shoulder as he leaned toward her.

"Let's see what you can do," he said as he tugged her to him as he stepped back toward the sofa. He sat down and forced her to straddle his lap, sliding his hands up her thighs to push the dress up. Kim inwardly fought her instinct to resist him and lightly rested her hands on his, her eyes meeting his, in a subtle effort to slow him down.

One of Derek's bodyguards grabbed Erin's wrist and yanked her towards the door. Erin struggled, pushing at him to try to get him to release his hold.

"I want to stay. Double the pleasure, right?" she said, appealing to Derek with a pouty lip. He tipped his head in permission and the bodyguard let Erin go.

Derek resumed pushing Kim's dress up and scooting her forward so that she was firmly against his crotch, his breath on her face. She told herself to not slap him and wipe off that sadistic grin.

Just then there was a scuffle in the hallway and the door cracked as the Intelligence Unit burst in, shouting.

Kim broke free of Derek's manhandling and forcefully flipped him facedown into the sofa, her knee jammed in his back as she held an arm across his neck to keep him from moving. Sean appeared at her side and provided her with his handcuffs. She looked at him with a wry smile, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she cuffed Derek and wrestled him up.

"See? Nothing to worry about," she commented as she shoved Derek toward Antonio, who in turn led him out as he recited the Miranda rights.

Sean still checked her over, noting there were hints of bruising forming on Kim's wrists and thighs where Derek had gripped.

"I'm gonna kill him," Sean hissed.

"Hey," Kim said, grasping his chin to make him look her in the eye. "I'm fine, really. You need to calm down. I'm not hurt. I wasn't about to let him get very far."

She stared at him until he finally pursed his lips and nodded.

"Good job," Voight said, interrupting them. "I'm really proud of you, Burgess. You handled that like a pro."

"Thanks, Sarge," she said with a smile as she looped an arm around Sean's and leaned into him.

"Why don't you kids take a day off? I'll clear it with Platt. You deserve it," Voight said as they walked out of the room.

"We appreciate that," Kim replied, looking at Sean with a gleam in her eye. Erin cleared her throat, expectantly looking at Voight. He cocked his head.

"Something on your mind, Detective?" he wryly asked. Erin spread her hands in a gesture that screamed "what about me?" Jay bit back a smirk and stared ahead.


	10. Growing closer

Kim let out a contented sigh as she stretched.

She and Sean were enjoying sleeping in, knowing they didn't have to report in today, thanks to Voight's generous offer. Sure they had days off, but they always had things to do, places to be, people to see.

But not today. There were no plans on the agenda so they were free to do whatever they pleased. Including laying around the apartment all day if they so desired.

Two weeks ago they had finally moved all her belongings into Sean's place since it was the nicer and roomier of the two. What they didn't have room for was either put into storage or delivered to Goodwill.

Kim glanced at Sean's sleeping form. He looked so boyishly young asleep. When the time came, she secretly hoped their sons would be as handsome as their father.

She reached out and gently caressed his temple. He stirred but didn't wake.

* * *

Kim was perched on a bar stool in the kitchen, sipping coffee and mindlessly listening to the morning news when Sean padded in.

"Morning," he said, the low timber of his voice after having just woke up striking a chord in the most wanton parts of Kim.

Sean started to pour himself a cup of coffee when Kim set her mug down and nimbly slid off the stool. She strode up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling the nape of his neck. He hummed in approval and leaned into her, closing his eyes and setting down the coffeepot.

Kim slid one hand under his shirt and the other into the waistband of his sleep pants. Sean let out a groan as she stroked him, his palms flat on the counter, his head lolled back as she gently nipped his ear.

Afraid he'd lose his load if she kept that up, Sean turned around and captured her mouth with his. Their tongues dueled as his hands roamed under her nightshirt.

He finally lifted her up and set her on the edge of the counter, blindly pushing the coffeepot aside before hastily shoving his pants down and stepping between her thighs.

Kim's fingers plunged into his short hair, grasping the back of his head, as he plunged into her. Sean fleetingly marveled at how well they fit together.

They both moaned as they found that familiar rhythm.

* * *

Later that morning Kim was languidly sprawled on the sofa with Sean's head in her lap and her Kindle in one hand. He was stretched out lengthwise and half asleep. After their kitchen interlude, they had made it as far as the living room and crashed.

"Marry me," Sean murmured, grasping her hand that had been idly stroking his hair and pressing his lips against it.

"I am," she nonchalantly replied, not looking at him, her focus on the chapter she was reading.

"No. I mean marry me. Today," he said, causing her to lower the Kindle and peer at him.

"Let's elope," Sean said, gazing up at her. "We can call Jay and Erin and have them meet us down at the courthouse. Or we can catch a red-eye to Vegas. Or we can call Voight's reverend friend and have him marry us."

He sat up so he could be face to face with her.

"I want to walk into the station tomorrow a married man and see how long it takes Platt to notice," Sean kidded.

Kim laughed and shook her head.

"You're incorrigible," she said.

"And that's why you love me," Sean replied with a smirk, leaning in to kiss her. Her reading was quickly forgotten.

* * *

Jay looked at Erin and pondered if now would be appropriate to ask her to marry him. He listened to the judge cite the vows and ask Sean to repeat them.

They had been headed back to the 21st after interviewing a witness when Kim called Erin to ask her and Jay to stand up for them. Erin had let a squeal and agreed, motioning for Jay to pull over.

Here he was with the rings in his pocket watching Sean marry Kim and wondering why he hadn't even proposed to Erin yet while these two were already tying the knot.

Kim repeated after the judge, her eyes full of love as she looked into Sean's and said 'I do.'

* * *

The foursome reconvened at Molly's where the lunch crowd was light this late into the afternoon and few familiar faces.

"We want to see how long it takes for Platt to notice," Kim explained to Erin as she swore the other couple to secrecy. Sean grinned from ear to ear, his dimples deepened, as Erin chuckled and nodded.

Jay raised an eyebrow but also agreed, his mind drifting once again as he wondered if Voight would have him murdered and his body hidden if were he to elope with Erin.

 ** _A/N: I'm truly delighting in writing this and I hope you're enjoying as much as me. Just five more days and we will get to witness in living color "Burgess and Roman grow closer" according to the TV guide. Be still my heart!_**


	11. Cat's outta the bag

**_A/N: Brace yourself—apparently Roman will be "severely injured" in next week's episode and Burgess in trying to protect her partner/new love will be put on trial as Dick Wolf introduces the next Chicago installment, Chicago Justice, in a crossover event with Chicago P.D. I suggest you keep your mind happy and occupied with HawkeyeGin13's Roman-Burgess fan videos on YouTube. Hopefully we're not about to lose Roman!_**

"While you two were leisurely enjoying a day off, there was a raid. So you get to do inventory today," Platt informed Sean and Kim when they reported in the next day.

Sean bit back a sigh as Platt expectantly looked at them, anticipating them to fight her and beg for reassignment. She knew her patrol officers absolutely abhorred such a mundane task as inventory and that most of her patrol officers considered it her way of punishing or torturing them.

Instead Kim gave her a big smile and pushed Sean toward the back room. Platt stared at their retreating backs in surprise.

The second day after their clandestine wedding, Platt ordered them to do the semi-annual gun buyback. Again she expected push back but got none.

She sent them on routine patrol for the next two days without so much a snide remark or joking comment each time.

When they came back on shift three days later, she wanted to know what was going on with them.

"What has gotten into you two?" Platt demanded when they appeared at the counter for assignment.

Kim and Sean innocently looked at her, Sean with a frown and Kim with a confused smile.

"What do you mean, Sarge?" Sean asked. Platt leaned toward them.

"Did something happen when you took down that prostitution ring that I need to know about? Or are you two having problems?" she asked, eyeing Sean and then Kim. "Do I need to reassign one of you?"

Kim's jaw dropped in shock and she glanced at Sean, who also seemed bewildered by Platt's behavior.

"What would make you think that?" Kim asked almost in a hysterical whisper, leaning forward, resting both hands on the counter, her right hand on top of her left hand. "Do we seem like something is wrong?"

"You tell me," Platt said, staring at Kim and then Sean, who non-committedly shrugged, his hands resting on his belt. "You two have been acting weird for the past week and I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing is wrong," Sean replied as Kim nodded.

"We're fine," Kim added, giving Platt a small smile. "Everything is fine."

Platt narrowed her eyes. She knew something was off with them but she couldn't place her finger on it … yet.

"Voight needs you to go pick up this guy as a person of interest," she said, shoving a paper toward them.

"No problem, Sarge," Sean said grabbing it as Kim accepted the squad keys.

They waited until they were in the patrol car before they looked at each other and broke out laughing.

* * *

Their secret was revealed on day 12 when their FOP rep showed up at the precinct. As they walked into the lobby, he cornered them.

"Officers Roman and Burgess," he said, loud enough there was no mistaking Platt overheard him. "I need both of you to sign some documents indicating your change of marital status and related insurance policies therein."

They both nodded and he led them into the conference room.

When they emerged minutes later and proceeded to the counter, Platt gave them a deadly stare accompanied by stony silence. She mentally kicked herself for not picking up the fact her patrol officers both now wore silver bands and obviously had for days without her noticing.

Sean was trying not to squirm under Platt's glare while Kim plastered a smile on her face.

"How long?" Platt finally bit out. Both knew exactly what she was asking.

"We went to the courthouse on that day off," Kim meekly answered. Sean started to get pissed at Platt's attitude toward his partner-now-wife.

"Look, Sarge, You said keep personal business off duty and be professional while on duty. We're doing that," Sean said, trying to rein in his temper.

For once Platt looked properly chastised. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"You know, you're right. Please accept my sincere apology for prying," she said. Sean blinked, thrown by her reaction. Platt then genuinely smiled at Kim.

"Congratulations," she said. "I wish you all the happiness that Randy and I have."

"Thanks, Sarge," Kim replied, her smile wide.

Sean just stood there dumbfounded; as long as he lived he'd never understand women and how they changed like the wind.


	12. The end not really

_**A/N: I'm back! While I won't be updating this story anymore, you can read more bout Roman and Burgess' adventures in my new story "Kate is Here". It's prominently about Hank and his new/old love but I'm incorporating brief outtakes about them and how they're faring now as a married couple. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
